


烛花红

by whitewings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewings/pseuds/whitewings
Kudos: 8





	烛花红

案头烛火摇曳，彩绘玻璃上结了霜花。  
男人就坐在你对面，微红的脸，迷离的眼，上敛的额发自然垂下，掩盖住分别的轮廓，收敛锐气，削去锋芒。  
“这就醉了？”你撑着下巴，指腹滑过对方微张的唇，“邵司令不是说陪我一醉方休么？”  
男人直愣愣地看你，脸颊无意识蹭上你的掌心，瞳孔逐渐涣散，“沈老板……”低沉冷清的，又带了点讨好的意味。  
他总是叫你老板，宴会上是，床上也是，一直刻意与你划清界限，死守着未知的境地。  
“你和柳家的千金订婚了吧。”你脸上一直挂着明艳的笑，仿佛你也对众人的观点深表赞同，叱咤一方的城西军阀与温婉贤德的世家小姐，天造地设。  
指腹在对方被酒精熏至艳红的薄唇上摩擦一阵，缓慢深入两个指节，夹住那条来不及躲闪的舌头，在滑嫩的口腔上下翻搅。  
“邵司令，”男人跟随你的动作被迫抬头仰视，津液顺着下巴流下浸湿衬衫的白领子，黑眸子长久落在你身上，仍旧迷离涣散。  
酒精会让再精明的人都变得迟顿，何况像邵漠这样滴酒不沾的货色，你料定他会在宴会散场后找你，拿酒精把自己灌得一塌糊涂，至于明面儿上挽着柳千金来宴会走过场的事，就被他大醉一场简单唬弄过去。  
男人不会解释，解释就两个字，最后干脆不说话。  
你要理解，男人这么对你说。

但如果理解不了呢？

嘴一直半张着，无法下咽的口水回流进喉管，男人挣脱你的手，开始剧烈咳嗽，“没有订婚。”他说。  
你看见他眼尾嫣红。  
“也快了，”  
“我看柳小姐倒很中意你，家大业大，一表人才嘛。”  
“这年头到哪里去找你这么端正的Alpha。”尾音加重，你刻意强调了“Alpha”。  
男人抖了两下，眼角更红。  
“要是她知道……不对，要是那些到处猎艳的老板知道成天站自己旁边的  
大司令是个Omega，他们会怎么干？”一句句落在心砍上，这简直是羞辱了。  
男人拉住你，喉咙咕噜滚动，却始终没有出声。  
和青帮帮主是个女人一样，城西军阀是Omega同样是条轰动性新闻，男人的身份有朝一日被公之于众，谁将声震云霄，谁将跌下王座，自是一目了然，届时男人只能委身人下成为一条摇尾乞怜的狗。

现在，除了你，这一事实在世界上再无一人知晓。你把玩他的秘密，掌握着他的命运，并在这片密境中孕育出虚假的慈悲，疯狂的独占欲。

你们自幼相识。

邵家的少爷和老帮主收养的野小孩，两个互相包庇，纠缠不清的共犯。  
邵家有个不成文的规矩，分化的Omega会嫁给收小妾的老爷，或者被杀死，被抛弃。  
第一次情潮来得突然，小少爷连夜潜进你房间，刚长开的脸还带着稚气。他在你怀里哭，浑身发抖，“小溪，怎么办，我该怎么办……”作为长孙，邵家未来的继承人，他不能是Omega。你同样无措，只能紧紧抱住他，他身上滚烫的温度像要把彼此都烧成灰，化成烬。  
这是你们第一次相拥，你告诉他你是Alpha，你可以标记他，掩盖住他的气味，将他伪装成Alpha。  
这再好不过，从此，你们便是共生体了。

那时你并不知道少年间纯洁的友谊会成会你强圜奸他的筹码。  
其实你一直都在强圜奸他，不管是身体还是精神。

多年前他还叫你小溪。小溪，沈溪，而不是沈老板。沈老板，沈老板，在床上也这么叫，像是被包养了一样。  
连结你和他的标记，就是方术师施下的神秘魔咒，官场的政客都怕他，但他怕你。战场上有多冷血无情，在你床上就叫得多婉转动听。

单手解开他领口扣得严实的衣扣，一路向下，露出白皙的胸膛和紧实的肌肉，以ru圜晕为中心扩散开一片红色，和花瓶中吸足了水的玫瑰一样开得糜烂。  
Alpha的气息在整个卧室悄然铺开，叫他四肢发软，你是他的Alpha，服从他是本能，下面已经开始分泌yin圜液了，他难堪地闭上双腿，漆黑的眼睛一片浑浊，也不知道是带了乞求还是恐惧的什么东西。  
有情人心中自成灵犀，他似乎预料到你不会干什么好事，挣得厉害，衬衫褪至手腕，勒出道道红痕。  
“你再乱动我就成结，取你做帮主夫人。”你威胁他，这是第二个筹码，成结，然后怀孕，他不敢想，你也从未做过。  
他闻言果然安静下来，双眸空洞地望向前方，身体仍在发抖。  
这一点都不像那个魔鬼一样精于算计的城西司令，他在你这里就不在是令人胆寒的军阀，魔鬼以色惑人，他需要你填补他的缺陷，你又何尝不中蛊一样痴迷于他的身体，那副身体锻炼得当，甚至比很多Alpha更加出色。  
手指夹住他泛粉的ru圜尖，反复揉搓，再欣赏似的端详成色，相当漂亮，“听说有些权贵会给自己的宠物穿上漂亮的金属环，你想不想要？”  
你用指甲勾了一遍ru圜晕的轮廓，笑道。  
他低头，上敛的额发尽数垂下来，将眉目笼罩于一片阴影中，“沈老板，”他终于开口了，细若蚊声，“你进来吧。”

你欺骗了他，在他体内成结，将自己的东西灌满他的肚子，琼浆湿海棠，整个过程他濒临崩溃，神情比任何时候都要生动到绝望，“沈老板，沈老板……不行……！”他紧紧抓住你丝绒的旗袍，胡乱叫喊而泪流满面，你没有停下，当一切结束之后，他瘫在床上，下T源源不断地溢出液体。  
在模糊的前一秒，你听见他叫你的名字，“小溪……”

世界逆转，你们不再是共生体，从今以后，你即主宰，他即附庸。

“明天跟我走一趟。”你在他耳边轻声说。

End.


End file.
